Annie Anitho
History Early Life Annie Anitho was raised by her mother, Sakura, in Ohiopyle, Pennsylvania. From a young age she was a quiet but intelligent girl, who tended to brighten others lives. When she was 3, she found a kitten named Emily. Shortly after that she was visited by a mysterious "angel" who told her to leave home as soon as she was able. When a young Annie related this to Sakura, she joked that Annie could leave home when she was nine. To her shock, Annie did so, and a shocked Sakura was forced to call the police. They would prove unable to find Annie, who took refuge in Fallingwater, somehow managing to keep herself hidden there until she was attacked by a monster. At this point, Annie fought off her first monster- Achlys. With the help of Felicia Roberts, a demigod who would then perish in the Battle of Manhattan, Annie would make it to Camp Half-Blood- but not before discovering her cat, Emily was capable of speech. Camp Half-Blood and Beyond At Camp, Annie contacted her mother, who was beyond thrilled to learn her daughter was okay. Annie was soon claimed by Hermes- to her great chagrin. The sweet, hospital daughter of Hermes did not get along with his more devilish kin. After a year at Camp Half-Blood, Annie, being a child of a minor God, received permission to return to her mother. When she returned home, however, she discovered that a normal life didn't feel quite right. At Emily's suggestion, Annie began traveling the world, using her status as the child of the messenger God. The Heroes Organization During an extinction-level event, Stella Lohse and Rachel Hughes started putting together a team called The Heroes Organization. During their first mission, Annie showed up and joined the group at Emily's behest, after spending a few years growing older and wiser around the world. Annie joined the Heroes Organization permanently, becoming a calming influence upon the often anarchic organization. Annie dated Malcolm Parker for 9 moths after they hit it off. She was forced to break up with him after Emily told her it was part of a prophecy. Annie is currently still a member of THO. Physical Appearance Annie has brown eyes and black hair and stands at 5'3. She is of japanese descent. She has a scar from a bullet wound on her right shoulder, and a small tattoo of an eye on her ankle. She tends to keep this hidden with socks or boots if possible. Her hair is cut short, with bangs. She used to wear it long without bangs. Annie looks thin, but is in reality very strong. Annie typically wears a variety of outfits- she enjoys looking nice. She likes outfits involving jeans and loose fitting shirts, or skirts and a blazer. She likes watches and jewelry and has a bunch of it. Annie enjoys heels yet she doesn't wear them often. Normally, she sticks with flats or sneakers. For missions, Annie will wear jeans and a t-shirt, with a jacket reinforced through magic. She wears handwraps during fights. She has a scabbard which she keeps strapped to her leg. It keeps her elephant goad. She typically wears combat boots with this. Personality and Traits Annie is eccentric and unique, and is typed by the Myers-Briggs test as ISFP. She is quiet yet enjoys spending time with people. Annie sees an art in everything, so when she does speak, its well worth the wait. Annie is always on hand for a practical, surprising take on things. THO relies on her sense of intuition and right to offset the more morally ambiguous advice of Cal. However, oftentimes they find themselves viewing her as perhaps partially insane (normally due to her conversations with Emily.) She enjoys crafting and makes jewelry for her friends. Annie has a habit of seeing right through people- it is extremely hard to get a lie past Annie. This can be frustrating for Annie's friends. She also has some difficulty handling jokes. However, Annie has her own unique brand of humor not even Emily understands or cares for. Annie is also a talented pianist and is very good with several martial arts, meditation, and parkour. She also has a talent when it comes to putting together outfits. Fatal Flaw Annie's biggest weakness is her lack of consideration for the future- especially at her own. She often gets caught up in making sure her friends are happy now, without regards to how things will play out beyond that. In that regard, she is relatively impulsive. She also has difficulty with her own problems, having a distant relationship with her mother, and a poor relationship with her stepfather (who she tends to demonize despite his good intentions). Fighting Style "Okay, before we fight and you get hurt, want to go stand in that corner and rethink this?" Annie is a unique fighter.She derives influences from several styles from around the world- most notably bare-knuckle boxing and street-fighting, along with Judo and Tae Kwon Doe. She tends to be light on her feet, but also brutal. Annie prefers to use her fists, but often uses an elephant goad to finish the job. She is an expert at turning her opponents weight against them, and overall extends at combat. To compensate for her lack of powers, Annie will occasionally use sticks, charged with electricity by Stella. She more commonly utilizes a crossbow. She is typically silent in fights, but when she does talk it is a cutting remark. Despite this, Annie does not typically fight during THO missions. Rather, Annie normally handles functions such as reconnaissance, accomplishing objectives such as disarming bombs, etc. Because of this, not many people know of Annie's skill. Powers and Abilities * Physically Enhanced: Being a daughter of Hermes, Annie is stronger and swifter than the average human being. * Trickery: As daughter of the God of thievery, Annie has the potential to trick people easily. She dislikes this skill and rarely uses it. * Design: Annie is artistically minded, and can map out things well. Paraphernalia * Elephant Goad: Annie uses an elephant goad for most missions. * Sheath: Annie's Elephant Goad sheath was crafted for her by Kat. She places a high value on it. * Sticks: Annie's sticks were designed by the Parkers and are charged by Stella. She uses them in emergencies. * Gun: Annie has one, small pistol tucked in her trunk, which she learned to shoot in Germany. It is loaded with three celestial bronze bullets. Relationships Family Sakura Anitho-Reyes Annie and Sakura get along well enough- but while Sakura wishes for Annie to settle down and go to college, Annie wishes to continue being a free-roaming hero. They get together every once and a while, but the connection isn't quite there. Hermes Annie is a favorite of Hermes, for the simple fact that she is so different. Annie is respectful of Hermes, but isn't afraid to speak up when she thinks he's being idiotic. Annie considers Hermes more an Uncle than father. Quentin Reyes Annie's stepfather, who knows about the Gods because of his job as a scientist at a mysterious laboratory. He often tries to bond with Annie, but she has rejected him time and time again. Hunter Reyes Annie's stepbrother. She pretends he doesn't exist. Emily Annie used to love and value Emily completely- she was, for many years, Annie's only friend. After Emily broke Annie and Malcolm's relationship off for personal reason, Annie and her found themselves strained for a while. Annie eventually forgave her, though they've never quite been the same. Romance Annie identifies as heterosexual. Malcolm Parker Annie and Malcolm had a brief yet passionate relationship until Annie was forced to end it. Though Malcolm was able to move on, Annie has not. They now have a generally positive, if awkward, relationship. Zack Johnson Annie found love in the most unexpected of places-- a Quester. Zack and Annie hit it off at a heroes New Years Eve Party, and soon Annie shocked herself by falling in love with Zack. The two complemented each other in unique ways, and Annie was genuinely happy until their future was snatched away by Chaos in the form of an alternate Stella Lohse. Other Demigods and Heroes Stella Lohse Annie and Stella respect each other, but do not know each other very personally. After the death of Zack, Annie can't even look at her. Lucian Lohse Annie and Lucian get along generally well, and have some inside jokes. Rachel Hughes Matt Parker Katherine (Kat) Murray Arthur Willard Arcanna Phan Ava Bankowski Zoe Johnson Cal Trivia * Annie's favorite book is Where the Mountain Meets the Moon. * Annie's favorite movie is Pitch Perfect 2. * Annie's favorite type of food is Thai. Images Category:Greek Demigod Category:Self-Insertion Category:Children of Hermes Category:Original Character Category:Females Category:The Heroes Organization (OC Club) Category:Samianthaan Category:Hermione6720